zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Train Running
With Colonel Sage as your new ally, you enact a plan to steal a mobile oil refinery from the Last Riders Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Colonel Sage Plot Take the Refinery Using the tracker planted on the Last Riders, you learn enemy factions called the Hogs and the Frogs exist within the larger group. You can use this to your advantage by stealing a mobile oil refinery and framing the Frogs. First, you have to lure the bikers away, before their permanent trail of zombies catches up. In a Blind Spot Colonel Sage explains Banktown is on an offshore oil rig, and they’ve had previous dealings with the Last Riders. If you can steal their mobile refinery, the country can easily get petrol again, but first you’ll have to disable some gun turrets. Up the Hill to the Treeline You and Janine sneak onto the road train to disable the guns, then Jody, disguised as a Frog, lures the riders away, while you and Janine stay out of sight. Keep Away from That Horde As you approach the unguarded road train it begins to move - the driver has spotted the horde approaching. You and Janine run to catch up. Lure the Horde While you run, Sam checks in on Jody: she’s mostly keeping the riders occupied, but could do with some help. Time to show Colonel Sage the famous McShell Manoeuvre! Focus on the McShell Sam directs you, Janine and Jody so that you can successfully funnel the zombies without blowing your cover. Janine and Sage agree that leadership is a burden, but also a duty. Off at the Next Junction Your execution of the McShell Manoeuvre impresses Colonel Sage. The riders and the zombies are all stuck together. Now you and Janine just need to jump onto the road train driver’s carriage. Go Get That Foliage Janine swiftly deals with the driver after you land on the carriage. While the riders are still distracted by zombies you drive the refinery into a tunnel, then cover the entrance with foliage to disguise it. A Major Victory For once your plans have gone smoothly. Jody suggests checking the refinery for goodies, but instead you find boxes of those tablets laced with zombie blood. You might finally be able to defeat the Last Riders! S07E15 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: You all right there, Colonel? Comfortable? COLONEL SAGE: I’m fine. SAM YAO: Cup of tea or anything? Twiglet? They’re homemade. COLONEL SAGE: I’m fine. SAM YAO: Uh, right. Okay. Okay. So thanks to the tracker Five and Peter planted on the Riders’ big rig, me and Janine have been watching what they do over the past few days. Turns out they’re surprisingly predictable. Um, I mean, for anarchists, I mean. JODY MARSH: Yeah. They really are. That’s why we found their caches of weapons in the tattoo parlor and that. COLONEL SAGE: And what have you learned on this occasion? JANINE DE LUCA: They make a stop at least once a day at '? '''Services. JODY MARSH: And we’ve been talking to the ex-Riders from Fort Blackmoore, the castle. Turns out the Riders aren’t just one big group. They keep absorbing little tribes of biker gangs. So right now, there are two enemy groups inside the Riders, the Hogs and the Frogs. SAM YAO: Sounds like an Adult Swim cartoon which turns out to be a complicated metaphor about politics that I don’t understand. JANINE DE LUCA: The Hogs recently set fire to the Frogs’ leader. The Frogs are consequently in a murderous mood. SAM YAO: Hopping mad, in fact. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you. Runner Four, this intel will be of great help in carrying out Colonel Sage’s plan. Colonel? COLONEL SAGE: Yes. Well, to my regret, I entered into an arrangement with the Riders. A marriage of necessity, as they possess a mobile oil refinery. I supplied them with crude oil, they refined it into petrol. Until they attacked my convoy. So we will steal their refinery and frame the Frogs. JANINE DE LUCA: Time is of the essence. The Riders generate so much noise that zombies are never far behind. We must lure the bikers away, and take the refinery before the horde catches up. Runner Four, Runner Five, this mission is ours. Let’s run. SAM YAO: Look at the size of that lorry! It’s like a train! A train that goes on the road. JANINE DE LUCA: That, Mr. Yao, is a road train. Half of its carriages are given over to the mobile refinery. COLONEL SAGE: And half of the carriages are given over to the distillation of moonshine. SAM YAO: Otherwise they’d sober up and start to think about what they’re doing. Colonel Sage, did you say that you supplied them with crude oil? Well, where did you get the crude oil from? COLONEL SAGE: My settlement is in the far northwest, not too far from where the Riders originated. We are situated on the coast, and on an offshore oil rig. SAM YAO: Oh. Oh, wow. Well, that’s handy in an apocalypse. COLONEL SAGE: My colony has survived and thrived, as has Abel, because we have resources to share with those who wish to live as we do. I regret the alliance with the Riders, however. It was they who originally occupied the refinery which was the partner to our oil rig. SAM YAO: Okay, so if we sort you out with this refinery, the whole country will be able to get petrol without dealing with the Riders. Mm, well, that seems good. Okay, runners. The Riders are all drinking in the little chef. Five, Janine, you’ll have to disable the road train’s gun turrets so Jody can lure the Riders away safely. We’re in a blind spot here, so just run straight and you should be all right. Ready? Go. SAM YAO: Okay guys, that’s great work. Jody’s hiding in position. Five, Janine, you haven’t been seen climbing up on that road train. There should be a control panel somewhere. Can you see it? JANINE DE LUCA: We see it. SAM YAO: Okay, Five, open it up. lid clanks Good. Now, cut the um… uh, red wire? snip, gunshots Green wire, green wire! turret powers down Jody, you’re all set. Nip between the third and fourth carriages and the car park’s right there. JODY MARSH: Okey-dokey, here goes nothing. I’m, I’m putting on my helmet. One of the girls from the Frogs gave it to me. Deep breath. Here goes. I can do this. SAM YAO: That is quite the helmet, Jode. With the big eyes, and the ears, you do look a bit like a - JODY MARSH: Frogs rule, Hogs suck! Bacon is salty and delicious! clatter SAM YAO: Maybe they shouldn’t have lined all their bikes up like dominoes. It’s asking for trouble. shout Well, that’s certainly got their attention. Jody, grab one of the bikes and head off. They’ve left the keys in most of them. JODY MARSH: Good thing Ed taught me a few bike tricks. I’ll lead them a dance, just like we planned. engine starts COLONEL SAGE: Colonel De Luca, Runner Five, you cannot allow yourselves to be seen. The Riders must believe this to be the work of a rebellious Frog. Head up the hill to the tree line. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, the Hogs are all on Jody’s tail. And the road train’s unprotected. Five, Janine, coast’s clear. Run down from the trees and steal the road train. engine starts Oh. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, the road train is moving. SAM YAO: So it is. Uh, let me just check. Ah. You know those zombies that follow the Riders around? JANINE DE LUCA: I see them, as does the road train’s driver, obviously. Goodness, that is a vast horde. And a horde of that magnitude - COLONEL SAGE: May well contain a V-type. I’ve been reading your reports on them with grim interest, De Luca. SAM YAO: Yep. And you won’t know a V-type until you shoot it in the face and it keeps coming. Five, Janine, catch up with the road train and keep away from that horde. Run! SAM YAO: Great running there, guys. You’re gaining on the road train and losing the horde. Just keep going down that slip road. How are you getting along, Jody? JODY MARSH: Woohoo! Frogs are the best! SAM YAO: laughs Jody, you’ve really got good on that bike. Look at that '?'''wheelie. JODY MARSH: It’s quite fun, actually. Apart from the bit where I might die. SAM YAO: You’ll be okay if you keep on the route we practiced. Wow, so many of the Riders in that horde are so young. I mean, I did some stupid stuff in my teens. Got pretty heavily into Bacardi Breezers, if I’m honest. But why would you want to join that bunch? JODY MARSH: Yeah, I’ve chatted to some of the kids from the castle about that. Um, it’s a mixture of stuff. A lot of them had lost everyone. Parents, their brothers and sisters. They just felt like there was no hope, so you might as well smash everything up, mightn’t you? And the Riders seemed like they knew what they were doing. If you joined up with them, you could feel superior to all the people trying to build things up again. The Riders said there’s no point, those people are idiots. Uh, it’s a pretty convincing idea. squeal Whoa! One of them just threw a flaming chain at me! Five, Janine, is there anything you can do to help me get some distance? COLONEL SAGE: I, for one, would like to see the famous McShell Maneuver in action. SAM YAO: Good shout, Sage! Uh, Colonel Sage. Sorry. Please don’t do that with your eyebrows. Okay, road train’s taking the next exit. It’s one of those roads that sort of loop around for ages, so we can help Jody and still catch up with it. Five, Janine, switch on your noisemakers and lure the hordes – to himself Northwest! Then we’ll McShell the zoms between Jody and the Riders. But keep your distance, okay? Run! honk SAM YAO: Okay, guys. Jody and the bikers are coming in from the right. Look at them all! It’s proper Mad Max stuff, isn’t it? Witness me! JANINE DE LUCA and COLONEL SAGE: Mr. Yao! SAM YAO: Sorry. Carried away. Do not witness me. In fact, concentrate on your own jobs. Five, Janine, you’ll have to slow down a little, let the horde get closer. Not too close. And Jody, more throttle. We need a gap between you and the Riders to McShell the zoms into. JODY MARSH: Got you! SAM YAO: A lot of fuss over a Frog, isn’t it? Thought anarchists didn’t have any rules. COLONEL SAGE: To take a leadership position is often to abandon your principles, Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: Right, yeah. Like you working with the Riders. JANINE DE LUCA: Doing what is necessary and acting according to your principles are so often at odds. COLONEL SAGE: Precisely. To lead is to make a series of impossible decisions. No one should want that. The only reason to lead is because you know that you can. Then it is your duty. JODY MARSH: Wow! Yeah, Colonel Sage, I’d love to talk to you about that sometime. But okay, can we focus on the McShell, now? I can smell the breath of the Rider nearest to me. SAM YAO: Okay, here we go. Janine, go left. Five, break right. Run! COLONEL SAGE: Well, Colonel, an impressive technique, I must say. I’ll begin training my own operatives in it at once. But with your permission. SAM YAO: Yeah, the McShell worked a treat. The Riders are stuck inside that horde of zoms, and they’ve lost Jody completely. Okay, the road train’s still going around that exit. Like trying to get a 12-seat sofa down a spiral staircase. Five, Janine, meet on the flyover. You can jump off the railing and land on the driver’s carriage. Jody, get off on the next junction and circle back around. Oh, damn. Five, there’s a few zoms still on your tail. Better run. SAM YAO: Nice superhero landing, Five! JANINE DE LUCA: Let me deal with the driver. DRIVER: What the - ? DE LUCA pulls DRIVER out of the truck SAM YAO: Wow. That driver is… dealt with. JANINE DE LUCA: Needs must. Runner Five, jump into the cab alongside me. Runner Four, continue to drive alongside. slams shut Mr. Yao, where to? SAM YAO: Sage, uh, Colonel Sage says there’s an abandoned railway tunnel up ahead, so make for that. JANINE DE LUCA: Are we clear of the Riders, Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: Uh, should be, yeah. They’re putting up a hell of a fight with the horde, though. One’s jousting the zoms with a flaming spear thing. Makes you wish they were on our side. Although if they were on our side, they’d probably set fire to it. Wait, something’s coming out of the tunnel. Is – is that a tanker truck? COLONEL SAGE: That is our ringer. Proceed into the tunnel. Excellent! Now all that remains is to cover the entrance to the tunnel in foliage. My driver has prepared some for you. SAM YAO: Very thorough, isn’t he? Five, Janine, go get that foliage before the surviving Hogs catch up to you. Run! rustles JANINE DE LUCA: That is sufficient camouflage, Runner Five. Excellent work. Well, that was quite the plan, Colonel. The Riders will believe the Frogs responsible for the heist, so we’ve cut off the bikers from their petrol and sparked a civil war in their ranks while we’re about it. All in all – explosion Mr. Yao, what was that? COLONEL SAGE: That was our ringer, Colonel. The tanker truck was rigged to explode. SAM YAO: Wow! laugh This is a victory! An actual, unqualified victory! Come on home, runners. JODY MARSH: Just a sec. We’ve got a refinery half full of moonshine behind us. Five, want to help me take a barrel back to Abel? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t think - ! Well, maybe just a little. Very well. This portion of the road train is the refinery. opens JODY MARSH: I, uh… coughs Wow. That does not look like any moonshine distillery any boyfriend of mine ever rigged up in my college bedroom. JANINE DE LUCA: No. It does not. Look here. These boxes do not contain alcohol. They contain - open box JODY MARSH: Oh God! Those are the fake ecstasy tablets they were giving out at that rave! The ones that were laced with zombie blood! JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve taken more than we thought from them. We have taken their weapon of terrorism! This is a major victory, runners. You should feel very proud. At last, there is hope that we can defeat the Riders.Category:Mission Category:Season Seven